There are a variety of existing technologies which track and monitor location data. One example is a Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) system which captures location information at regular intervals from earth-orbiting satellites. Another example is radio frequency identification (RFID) systems which identify and track the location of assets and inventory by affixing a small microchip or tag to an object or person being tracked.
Additional technologies exist which use geographical positioning to provide information or entertainment services based on a user's location. In one example, an individual uses a mobile device to identify the nearest ATM or restaurant based on his or her current location. Another example is the delivery of targeted advertising or promotions to individuals whom are near a particular eating or retail establishment.
The need exists for systems and methods for collecting data that validates location data based on a variety of information sources, as well as provide additional benefits. Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will be become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.